


Let It Snow, Let It Snow~

by SomewhereDiscord



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Christmas Vacation, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Snowed In, lazy night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereDiscord/pseuds/SomewhereDiscord
Summary: Jack takes Gabe to the Alps for a weekend away from the rebuilding of Overwatch, and they get snowed in on Christmas Day.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 26





	Let It Snow, Let It Snow~

**Author's Note:**

> I had a long struggle trying to figure out what to do for Christmas, so why not some old man softness! Hope you enjoy! Sorry it's so short!

It was pure unlucky luck that the blizzard that the news said would be "a light sprinkle of powder" turned into a full raging snowstorm, trapping Jack and Gabriel until someone could come and clear out the area. Gabe wasn't happy about it, remembering his promise to Jesse and Genji about at least sharing a drink with them on Christmas. Jack wasn't as worried. 

"We can spend at least one Christmas without anyone else, Gabe. We've given them a lot of our time already." Gabe huffs softly, laying a blanket in front of the fireplace as Jack drops a few pillows.

"I made a promise to them, Jack. You know how I feel about breaking those promises. Plus, they're still our family." He shrugs, grabbing the last blanket for their bundle as the Latino lights the fire and turns down the heat on the thermostat. 

"Come on, Gabi. It's one Christmas. It won't kill you to spend it with your husband." He sighs, closing his eyes as he's tugged down into the comfortable bundle of pillows and blankets.

"Fine. At least let me tell them we won't be back in time to have that drink."

"I'm not that mean. I'll fuck you _after_ the phone call."

\--~--

They ended up wrapped up in each other, Jack's phone playing soft Christmas music as they lazily kiss. It had long gone dark, and the fire was nearly reduced to embers. They didn't make a move to leave their comfortable little paradise, too wrapped up in themselves to even notice.

Jack was so distracting to Gabe and always was. The way he could pull him away from his work, or make his day a little brighter with a little kiss...

Gabe was happy to have his husband back.

What he wasn't happy about was the interruption of his own phone going off. Both of the men groan, Gabe pulling away from Jack to answer.

"Whoever it is can wait." Jack huffs, grabbing Gabriel's hand and pinning it to the soft blanket under them.

"Jackie, we can't ignore it if its an emergen-" He gets shut up by his husband pushing him back into a kiss, the phone buzzing away as Jack pulls Gabe back into the little paradise. Eventually, the phone stopped vibrating to leaving the two old men to their little paradise for another few moments. His phone buzzes away, and this time Gabe gets a grip on it before Jack pulls him away again. Jack pouts softly as Gabe answers.

"Reyes."

"Hey, Gabe!" It's Fareeha and, in the background, he can hear a very drunk Jesse and Hanzo laughing with some others, probably Ana and Reinhardt or Lucio and Hana.

"Hey, flor. What's up?" Gabe plants a hand on Jack's face and pushes him away, knowing his speech would get messy if Jack got his way.

"We're wondering how it's going being stuck in-"

"Is that Gabe!? Fareeha, gimme the phone!" Gabe winces as the drunk cowboy's yelling. Even Jack winced at the cowboy's drunken volume.

"No, Jesse. It's not Gabe, it's someone else. Go back to Han, he's got a mistletoe." Gabe chuckles, hearing the cowboy shuffle away.

"So easy to get him away, huh?"

"You've got no idea." She chuckles, stepping out of the room.

"I should let you go, flor. Jackie's getting upset, and he's trying to take the phone." He wasn't wrong, Jack just not trying that hard to swat the phone from Gabriel's grip.

"Alright. Merry Christmas, Gabriel."

"Merry Christmas, Fareeha." He ends the call in the perfect time, Jack taking the phone and tossing it away as the song changes on the other phone.

"No more answering calls."

"Sweetheart, I can't go get that with you on top of me." He grins, running his fingers up Jack's bare back. The once blond man shivers, before dipping down and kissing Gabe demandingly. The Latino has no choice but to reciprocate. How could he refuse his husband?


End file.
